Shiver
by HuniBuni
Summary: One thirteen year old boy can't cause that much trouble or can he?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Nixon listened as the wind howled against the windows of Sun Hill CID. She tried to focus her attention back on the report she was writing and had to stifle yet another yawn. She had forgotten how long double shifts seemed to take. Phil and Jo walked back through the doors looking windswept.

'You get the coffee's' shivered Jo

'Ok you want one Sam?'

'Yeah please' Sam replied

Phil came back a few minutes later balancing the coffee's on a tray.

'Look at the concentration' laughed Sam as Phil focused intently on not spilling the coffee.

'Shut it you' replied Phil

She swivelled back round on her chair and started writing again.

'Serge have you ever come across a kid called Tom Smart before' Jo asked Sam

'Yep Tony and Honey nicked him last week for shoplifting. Me and Mickey took the interview and he threatened to slash my tyres if I didn't let him go'

'Oh tough talk from a thirteen-year-old'

'Yeah so what's he done now?'

'He's been brought in for shoplifting again. Would you like to sit in on the interview with me as poor little sweet cheeks over there has a dentist appointment'

'Hey less of the sweet cheeks and more of the hunk' said Phil

The three of them jumped as part of a tree hit the window outside.

'Yikes it isn't half windy out there' said Sam

'Tell me about it I had to hold Jo down'

Sam and Jo left CID and headed down to the interview rooms where Sam was reacquainted with Tom.

'Hi Tom' said Sam as she sat down

'Oh not you can't I have the hot blond one'

'I'm blonde'

'Yeah but you're not hot if you get me'

'Thanks Tom. Anyway let's talk about what you've done this time'

'Before we go any further I want this one done for assault' said Tom pointing at Jo 'She felt my bum while she was arresting me'

'DC Masters did you feel Mr Smart's bum?

'I most certainly didn't'

'She was well loving it man didn't want to take her hands off but I was like darlin it wouldn't work. You're to old for me'

'Tom shut up' said his Mum

'Right back to what you've been arrested for. Can you tell me what you stole?'

'Didn't steal nothing'

'Well the shopkeeper says you stole dog food'

'Well the shopkeeper's a lying…'

'TOM' came his Mums voice again

'Let's cut to the chase. I'm showing Mr Smart photographic evidence from the CCTV camera inside the shop. It clearly shows you with dog biscuits in your hand now why did you steal them'

'We don't even have a dog' said his Mum confused

'I was hungry'

'So let me get this straight. You go into a shop to steal something because you're hungry and off all the nice sweets in the shop you choose dog biscuits'

'I've heard they're good for you'

'I think I know what's going on' said Jo 'I think you've got a pet dog that your Mum doesn't know about and your pocket money doesn't stretch to accommodate a dog and you so you're nicking the dog stuff. Am I right?'

Tom paused looking uncomfortable in his seat for a few seconds 'They don't call you a detective for nothing'

'Ok if you pay for what you stole and apologise to Mr Wilson then we're going to overlook this'

'But what about the dog?' said his Mum bewildered

'I'm afraid that isn't down to us to sort out Mrs Smart' said Jo politely

Jo took Tom and his Mum to the shopkeeper and Sam headed back upstairs. To her surprise Phil was still sitting.

'Hey I thought you had the dentist'

'Cancelled' said Phil through a mouthful of chocolate muffin

'Why?'

'Apparently they're closing early because of high winds'

'How does that affect a dentist?'

'No idea'

'I can't imagine the DI letting us go because of high winds'

'No that would be the same day as pigs learn to fly'


	2. Chapter 2

Terry and Mickey came in.

'Afternoon all' said Terry 'and may I recommend that nobody goes outside as my psychic weather ability tells me it is going to be a windy afternoon'

'You know what Terry you might be about right there' laughed Phil

'Mickey do you remember that kid we interviewed last week'

'What the one who threatened to slash your tyres if you didn't let him go'

'That's the one. Well he's back in again for the same thing only at the start of the interview he tried to accuse Jo of feeling his bum'

'I get the feeling he's got something against female police officers'

'Well not Honey apparently he wanted the hot blonde one for the interview'

'You're blonde' said Terry

'But not hot or so Tom says'

'The kids taste buds haven't matured yet then cause I think you're gorgeous' said Phil

'Shut up' said Sam blushing but secretly pleased he thought that

Everybody got back to their computers and fifteen minutes later Jo came back through the doors.

'I've decided I'm emigrating to Barbados'

'Well can I go in your suitcase' said Terry

'Sure you can'

They had all settled down to work again when there was a big crash and the lights and computers switched off.

'Great that's all we need' muttered Mickey

There was very little daylight left so Sam quickly hunted through her drawer for her torch. She found it and switched it on.

'At least someone's organised' said Phil

The CID doors opened again and Sam swung the torch round onto Gina Gold's face.

'Oi' came her reply

'Sorry Ma'am' said Sam

'That's ok. I've brought candles up for CID. We've got the emergency engineers on their way but it could be an hour or so'

'Can't we just go home' said Jo

'I've just spoke to the super he'd rather you just put up with it for an hour'

'Great' moaned Phil

'Is that a problem DS Hunter?'

'No Ma'am' said Phil

'Good, the matches are in with the box of candles as well. Have fun!'

They listened as the door's swung shut and then the giggling started.

'Yes Ma'am, no ma'am, three bags full ma'am' said Mickey

'Shut it' replied Phil

'Are we going to light these candles or what?' said Terry

Jo and Sam started lighting the candles one by one and placing them round the office. By the time they had finished the office looked romantic.

'All we need is a table, flowers, a waiter and a meal' said Phil

'And in your case a girl' replied Mickey

'That's not true Sam will join me won't you'

Sam just giggled embarrassed and not sure what to say.

'So how we going to pass the time?' asked Jo

'I vote strip poker'

'Shut up Phil' chorused everybody

'Well we can hardly play eye spy cause we can't see anything can we'

'I think we should play spin the bottle' said Terry reaching for his empty water bottle


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters. Claire xx

* * *

Everybody agreed and since it was Terry's idea he spun first. It landed on Jo and the pair leaned forward and kissed. Jo spun the bottle and it landed on Terry so this time they had to kiss with tongues. Everybody was in hysterics laughing. When Terry spun the bottle again it landed on Phil. 

'I think we should make a rule no guys kissing guys' said Terry

'NO NO' shouted Jo 'You would make me and Sam kiss'

'Well why would that bother you Jo' said Phil

'Shut up. You two have to kiss or face a forfeit'

'What's the forfeit' said Terry

Jo thought about it for a minute 'You have to make all of us coffee's when we require them for the next month'

'And buy us cakes every Friday' added Mickey

'Ok anything is better than kissing Phil'

'Are you saying you don't want me Terry because you should know I could have you if I wanted to'

'Oh you could, could you?'

'Yeah' replied Phil and with that he leaned across and pecked Terry on the lips

The look on everybody's face was priceless as Sam and Jo started rolling about the floor laughing.

'That was gross man' said Terry 'We should make a promise what happens in this room stays in this room'

'Yeah deal' replied Phil

Phil spun the bottle next and to his delight it landed on Sam. He had to try and hide the smile as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

When they broke away they found the other three looking on in amusement and Sam sat down feeling slightly flushed. She spun the bottle and her heart froze when it pointed at Phil again. He grinned one of his trademark grins before reaching over and kissing her this time with tongues.

'Take your time' said Jo after a few seconds

The pair broke away and blushed. Phil spun the bottle again and he spun it so hard it spiralled out of the circle and disappeared under a cabinet.

'Great' sighed Jo reaching her hand under. 'I can't reach the bloody thing so that's that game over'

'Suits me I got what I wanted' said Phil looking at Sam

'So don't I get a kiss of you Phil' said Jo pretending to look hurt

'You don't need a bottle to get a kiss of me darling'

'No' said Jo 'Well what then?'

'You need a miracle'

Everybody burst out laughing and Jo playfully hit Phil off the arm.


	4. Chapter 4

'What we going to do now?' said Mickey after a few minutes of silence

'I don't know but I'm so bored' replied Sam

'Bored enough to find an empty storage cupboard?' said Phil hopefully

'Not that bored'

'Oh ok'

'How longs past since the Inspector came up?' said Jo

Terry looked at his watch 'Fifteen minutes'

'Is that all?' said Mickey shocked

The wind howled again and bits of debris hit the windows.

'What about ghost stories?' said Terry

'No I hate ghost stories' groaned Sam

'Well you can cuddle up to me' added Phil quickly

They all agreed it was the quickest way to pass time and Sam shuffled her way round to lean against the cupboard next to Phil.

'Ok' said Terry 'This is about the ghost of Sun Hill. One day a long long time ago the land on which Sun Hill police station sits used to be the home of Mrs Smith. Nobody cared for Mrs Smith and she used to spend long days sitting next to her window watching happy couples and families walk by. When she turned eighty on her birthday Mrs Smith passed away comfortably in her home. Nobody realised she was dead so her body lay for weeks before someone complained about the smell. Her body was removed and buried but her spirit lived on in her house. Eventually the house was knocked down and the police station was built. To this day her spirit still lives on in this station. You can tell she's about when the doors swing open and shut but there's no one there. Then there's usually a scraping as she drags her nails up and down the doors then after that it's just an eery silence'

'Is that as scary as you can manage?' said Phil 'That was rubbish'

They all jumped as the windows rattled again. Then Sam's heart raced as the CID doors swung open. Everybody looked up as they swung shut.

'Who's there?' said Phil not as cocky as he was before

Next came the scraping as they heard nails running up and down the door.

'This is a wind up' said Phil standing up and heading over to the doors

He got a shock when he opened the doors and saw no one. He turned back to face the others when someone jumped on his back and covered his eyes. Phil started screaming like a girl and fought his way back to the others. Kezia stood by the main door tears running down her face as she laughed.

'You lot are to easy' she said sitting down beside them

'That wasn't funny' said Sam

'I knew it was you' said Phil

'That's why you started screaming like a girl was it?' retorted Jo

'I was just putting it on'

'Yeah yeah' said Mickey

'So where have you been anyway Kezia?' asked Terry

'I was down helping Sgt Smith and Sgt Ackland with the people in custody'

'And then she helped herself to a quickie with Sgt Smith in the Inspectors office' added Phil with a grin

'How did you know Phil? We did go for the supers' office but he's in so we had to settle for the Inspectors. So what you lot up to anyway?'

'Nothing just talking' everybody mumbled

'That sounds like fun'

Silence echoed round the room until they heard footsteps. DCI Jack Meadows came in.

'Anybody here?' he said

'Sorry Guv we're on the floor' said Phil

'Oh right. It was just to let you know the whole of Sun Hill is without power. I think it's affecting the whole of London and further. You can go home but you're equally welcome to stay here, seeing as your homes would be freezing'

He walked out the office leaving the six of them trying to figure out whether to go home or not.


End file.
